


|| Dad!Eduardo AU ||

by Starb0yBlake



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU made by friends on Discord server, Dad AU, Dad!Edardo, M/M, Mention of abuse, Multi, They adopt Tord as their kid, happy dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb0yBlake/pseuds/Starb0yBlake
Summary: Eduardo thought it was going to be a normal night but when he comes across a small child who clearly comes from a terrible family, he decides to take him in.





	|| Dad!Eduardo AU ||

**Author's Note:**

> //aa sorry this is probs short ??? wrote on google docs,,, looked like a lot lmao oh well  
> hope y'all enjoy this gay,,, hhhnnngg\\\

Eduardo was wandering down the midnight streets, pizza box in his hands with a diet coke on top of it. He was humming to himself, minding his own business, like always but, something stopped him. His attention was now on an alleyway. There was some sort of noise coming from there… crying. He sighed softly to himself as he got curious and slowly and cautiously walked into the dark alley.

“Hello?” he called out, glancing around, he walked further in to find a small boy trying his best to hide. He tilted his head to the side as he squatted down.

“Hey there little guy,” he said softly, biting his lip slightly. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

The small boy looked about four but was extremely small and skinny for his age. Eduardo watched as he slowly walked out, his clothes were ragged and ripped, he had various bruises on his neck.

“What’s your name, kid?” he asked as gently as he could as he slowly opened the pizza box and offered him a slice.

“T… Tord…” the boy whispered out, his hand shakily reaching forward and taking the pizza, slowly starting to eat it.

“Alright, Tord…” Eduardo noted the name to himself as he looked around. He couldn’t just leave this child here. He had to take him home, he’d deal with Jon and Mark’s reactions when he got home.

“Come on, how about you come home with me and… we’ll figure something out?” he suggested, looking at Tord who just gave a small nod. At least he understood.

He gently picked the boy up, feeling how skinny he was which made him more worried about this child. He was so light, he could feel all his ribs. He had to help this kid, no matter what.

  
Eduardo opened the door, placing the pizza box on the kitchen table. He looked at the boy who seemed to still be awake. He carried him into the living room and looked at his two roommates.

“Is… Is that a kid?” Mark asked, being the first to speak as he stood up.

“Yeah, I found him in an alley and I couldn’t just leave him there,” Eduardo said, looking at Jon now.

“Eddie, can we really just take a child?” he asked, looking at Tord and Eduardo. “What if he has a family?”

“He’s covered in bruises and looks like he hasn’t eaten in months,” Eduardo said, narrowing his eyes, he was set on raising this child.

With or without their help.


End file.
